


Archie captured by Mrs. Blossom

by Hero101



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Hurt Archie, Intended Torture, Minor Injuries, Minor dehydration, Other, bound and gagged, but doesn’t happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:38:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero101/pseuds/Hero101
Summary: Archie and his friends are captured by Mrs. Blossom. Will he give in or will he save his friends?





	Archie captured by Mrs. Blossom

Archie was somewhere he didn’t recognize. His hands were tied above his head and his mouth had been taped shut. He tried to get free so that he could untape his mouth. But the ropes were too tight.  
“Archie Andrews,” said a voice. Since Archie couldn’t say anything, he waited for the voice to have a face. It was Mrs. Blossom.   
“I’m sure you have many questions. Oh. I forgot. Our innocent boy can’t speak.” She walked over and ripped the tape from his mouth.   
The teenager felt thirsty. He was terrified, starved and a little beat up. He wasn’t sure what Mrs. Blossom was going to do with him.  
“Mrs. Blossom, please. Let me go.” Archie said. “I can’t be Jason.”  
Mrs. Blossom looked back and Archie saw Veronica, Betty, Jughead, and Kevin. They were tied up, but they didn’t have tape over their mouths. Veronica was almost crying.   
Archie didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to be Jason, but he didn’t want his friends to be taken to the torture room (basement), where they would be killed.  
He built up courage and said, “I’ll be Jason. As long as my friends stay alive and you don’t hurt them.”  
“Deal,” said Mrs. Blossom. And she released Archie from his bindings. She took Archie into Jason’s bedroom, and he saw his dad. His dad was tied to Jason’s armchair. Archie was surprised.   
“Dad,” said Archie running to his father, “Are you okay?” He was about to free his dad until Mrs. Blossom grabbed his arm and pulled him away. She handcuffed him and lead him to the Master bedroom.  
In the Master bedroom, Mrs. Blossom sat him down in a chair. She asked him if he would dress like Jason. He had been agreeing to everything so without thinking, he complied.  
After Archie put on Jason’s clothes. He built up the courage to say, “Now, let… my friends… go. Let… my dad… go.”   
Mrs. Blossom said, “I’ll release three of your friends and your father. But, one of your friends is staying here.”  
“Who?” asked Archie.   
Mrs. Blossom looked back and another one of the Blossoms brought in Betty. Archie looked at Mrs. Blossom then took another look at Betty. He saw her hair was down. Her hair had probably been taken down when she was captured.  
“No. Please, no. Not Betty.” Archie was thinking. He didn’t want Betty to stay at Thornhill like he was. He didn’t want to stay either. He couldn’t think of anything to do but burn down Thornhill again. But, he realized that all of his friends would die if he did so he didn’t.   
“She will have to stay here.” said Mrs. Blossom.  
“Aren’t Cheryl and I enough?” Archie asked.  
“Archie,” said Betty, “Please, don’t.” Then Archie realized, Mrs. Blossom didn’t mean she would live there.  
Throughout the day, Archie waited long and hard for the right time to save his friends and his dad. He was too scared to do it at night because he was worried about triggering some sort of alarm system that would sound if he saved everyone.  
Cheryl walked into his room. Archie was shook when he saw her. She looked very hurt.   
“Archie, I’m sorry,” she said. Archie saw Mrs. Blossom behind Cheryl.  
“What are you apologizing for?” Archie had to ask.  
“I cannot help you,” she replied, “Mommy doesn’t want you to leave and she wants me to force you to watch Betty die.”  
Archie wasn’t able to take much more of this. He was already tortured enough. So, Cheryl took his arm and took him to the basement.   
In the basement, Archie was pushed to the ground and his head was forced in Betty’s direction.  
“Archie,” Betty said, terrified, “Help me.”   
“I don’t know how, Betty,” he said, “I can’t move.” Cheryl wasn’t allowed to let go of Archie’s head. She was only supposed to keep Archie looking at Betty.  
But, right before Betty got hurt, Kevin said “Stop.” Cheryl let go of Archie’s head and Kevin freed Betty. She ran to Archie and he hugged her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Riverfans!!! I hope you enjoyed reading this story. Let me know, what would you do in Archie’s postition. See you in the next story!! 👋


End file.
